One Hundred Moments
by CsillaDream
Summary: One hundred moments was all it took for me to want you by my side /-/ re-write of 100 Ways NatGray
1. New Beginnings

**Moment #1: New Beginnings**

Natsu bit his lip as he stood outside his new homeroom classroom; ever since he had been told by his parents that he would be transferring school - a bitter taste had settled inside his mouth. He had tried to convince himself countless times that a new beginning would be a chance to start over and reinvent him but to no avail, Natsu was still distasteful about being a new student.

"Hello, I'm Natsu Dragneel... I just transferred here from Tokyo," He kept it short, maybe being the mysterious city boy would work in this small town like this.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Well, due to angry voters I've decided to re-write my "100 Ways NatGray" - these will be very short drabbles (at least 99-words)**

**so I hope you enjoy~**


	2. Childhood Memories

**Memory #2: Childhood Memories**

If life had taught Gray anything - it was to never forget and always cherish his childhood memories, namely one important memory (in particular) that occurred when he was six-years-old. Back then he was withdrawn and quiet, mostly playing with himself until one summer day when a shadow appeared behind him. Turning his head, Gray was surprised to see another boy his age standing there with a wide grin.

"Hi, mind if I join you?" The other asked as the raven noticed the wild rosy locks of hair that rustled about in the wind.

He swallowed hard, "I-I g-guess,"

( - - - - )

**Csilla: I will be re-adding a few of the drabbles from the original in here... 'cause they were just so lovely to write :3**


	3. Angels

**Memory #3: Angel**

It was a day much like today; where the pitter-patter of the rain was all anyone could hear amongst the rumbling of the thunder and flashes of lighting. It was on a day like today where I first met him; a bright light on a dreary day… my diamond in the rust… my only light in the dark place I was at. A place where my mother died giving birth to me… where my brother blamed me for all the hardships and crappy foster parents… where I didn't have any friends that I could rely on… That was until I met Natsu.

I was soaked when I arrived at school; the rain only seemed to come down heavier and heavier the closer. I was drying off my hair when I heard the teacher walk in and announce we would be having a new student transferring in. I took my seat much like the rest of my classmates did as the teacher introduced the new student; "Class I would like you to meet Dragneel Natsu-san!"

My whole body froze for a moment; _N-Natsu…? Wait… it might not even be him…I should glance up quickly just in case_. I slowly brought my eyes over to the student standing in the front of the room as he began to introduce himself: "I'm Natsu… Nice to meet you all!" with a wide, unmistaken-able grin.

I watched as his eyes scanned the room before locking eyes with me; his face lit up and I could hear many of the girls behind me swoon all wondering if one of them had caught his attention. He whispered something into the teacher's ear who sighed before nodding in response; I watched in awe as he sat in the empty desk beside me with a soft: "Never thought I'd see you here,"

I offered my damp towel to him after noticing that he too was soaked much like I was.

"Thanks" He smiled before drying his rosy spikes as I thought back to a time when my brother, Lyon was still nice to me he use to tell me stories of how our mother was watching over us with the angels.

Who'd ever thought I'd meet one?

( - - - - )

**Csilla: I really liked how this one came out so I just put it in unedited from the original;;**

**I hope no one is angry that these are all very short (minus this one)**


	4. Arctic

**Moment #4: Arctic**

The temperature kept dropping; there was white as far as the eye could see...

And here I am, freezing my ass off as we wait out the snowstorm that's currently brewing around us so I can carry him to home - to _his_ home, I mean. I glanced over at the feverish raven, whose breaths were more ragged than before sparking fear through every inch of me; I had wrapped my coat around him and laid several mats out to avoid the cold from seeping in underneath him. The school's storage shed was arguably the worst place to be stuck in while waiting out any extreme weather condition - no insulation, at all! Shivers ran through my body in an attempt to warm up but to no avail - I was _fucking_ freezing!

We had only known one another for a short time but we became instant friends; Gray had passed out in class due to a high fever he had been trying to hide from everyone. Needless to say, he failed! We had headed out before the storm started, crossing the football field (since it would cut the travel time considerably) just as snow started falling by the gallons! Thinking the white beauty wouldn't last long, I figured waiting it out in the shed would work...

A heavy cough forced me to focus on my companion; Gray was getting worse and it didn't seem like my coat was really helping - "Don't hate me for this, Gray..." My words were soft as my arms removed my coat from his shoulders before putting it back on my own body then my arms encircled him, forcing his back to rest against my chest.

_His head... for some reason..._

I noted with an odd sense of contentment;

_...fits really snugly right in the crook of my neck,_

The last thing I remember was wondering why...

Why did I seem to like being this close to Gray?

( - - - - )

**Csilla: My re-written version of 'Arctic";; I wanted to keep a sort-of storyline D: without it being an ACTUAL story! -lazy-**

**Hope you all enjoy~ I will be leaving up the original 100 themes I started because a lot of people seemed to really like them :D**

**though for the others I already wrote that have those OCs - THEY WILL BE GONE! I REGRET WRITING THEM IN! OH THE SHAME OF THEM! OF ME! -hides-**


	5. Truth or Dare

**Moment #5: Truth or Dare**

How had I gotten myself in this position again?

Oh yes, rotten luck! Pure rotten luck; why you ask? Sitting to my left is Jellal, next to him is Levi, then Loki, Erza, Mira, Gajeel, Natsu, Cana and Lucy to my right. In the middle of my "circle" of friends was a bottle coming to a stop at me! I replayed the interesting scenes that come before this outcome...

Levi spun first... and Gray received a short peck on the cheek.

Gray spun... and Mira received a quick peck on the cheek.

Mira spun... and Erza received a short kiss on the lips, irking jealousy from Jellal.

Erza spun... and Jellal's jealousy ended with a shift kiss on his lips.

Jellal spun... and Lucy, much to Loki's disapproval, received a quick peck on the cheek.

Lucy spun... and kissed her best friend, Cana on the cheek.

Cana spun... and Loki, much to his disapproval, received a kiss on the cheek.

Loki spun... and literally jumped for joy when it landed on Lucy and he planted a lovely kiss on his lips.

Lucy spun again... and Levi got an affectionate peck on the cheek.

Levi spun... and Natsu, much to Gajeel's disapproval, got an innocent peck on the cheek.

Natsu spun... and I'm left staring down the glass bottle that was aimed its opening at me.

"You know the rules guys~" Lucy snickered as she pointed an index finger at us.

_One kiss between friends won't change anything, right?_

I muttered "let's get this over with" under my breath before pointing to my cheek; Natsu seemed to have understood that a peck on the cheek like we've been doing to the girls we landed on would be our safest bet. I watched as he crawled over towards me before leaning in to my cheek; the smell of hot apple cider wafted up my nose as I felt his breath brush against my cheek. A soft pressure that left almost as soon as it came causing my chest to leap.

As if it were _wanting_ more.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: A quickie since I know work will get in the way~ I get the feeling these will be varying in length... so whenever I feel like the moment is done - ONTO THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	6. Clouds

**Csilla: So there is no confusion - these aren't in order by a time flow... just randomly posted as they are finished :D**

( - - - - )

**Moment #6: Clouds**

We (and by 'we' I mean all the guys from the school) had just finished cleaning the pool and wishing we were blind… or suffered from short-term memory loss from the awful sight we had seen. The sun was beginning to set and all the guys had gone home already; I was the only one still at the pool. I dove straight in, since I was still wearing my swim trunks somehow, enjoying the crisp cool water. I let my body float on the top of the water as I thought back to how great it was seeing Natsu's bare chest and his favorite scarf wrapped around his head instead of his neck. I sighed, "I wonder… if I told you… what would say…?" to no one in particular.

I couldn't explain it; I arched my back so I could go back under the water level and swam around. Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched? Well, that feeling kept creeping over my skin. _Juvia…?_ Nah, only all of us guys knew about _that_ room… I shrugged it off and climbed out of the pool before heading home, unaware that as I left a dark figure was approaching the pool grabbing a piece of clothing that would later oddly look identical to my swim trunks…

/**The Next Morning**/

I was about to head out for school when I saw a lump that reminded me oddly of Natsu sitting right outside my front door.

"Huh? Natsu…?" I saw him twitch the moment I spoke before relaxing and standing up slowly.

He held out a bag towards me, which I eyed carefully before glancing at him; I could just barely make out a pink tint dusting his cheeks underneath his rosy-colored hair. I peered into the bag to see a piece of clothes that oddly resembled my swim trunks that I later realized when I got home weren't in the dirty hamper this morning when I went to start a load… _but how did Natsu get them?_

"Where did you find them?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side.

"Y-You…uh… left them… at the pool last night," He stammered as the pink tint darkened under his locks of hair.

_S-so does that mean…?_

"Wait. Natsu, were you the one watching me?" I immediately wanted to shut myself into a large freezer the moment the question escaped my mouth.

"Ah... I mean! Thanks for finding them!" I hadn't meant for that to come out as loud as it did; I threw the bag inside my house before slamming the door harder than I meant to and walked off quickly.

_Shit! Now, how am I supposed to face him at school today? Wait…_

I stopped in my tracks as a simple thought dawned on me: Natsu has seen me plenty of times naked (considering our bad habits of bad timing)! I sighed pouting slightly whispering, "not that that matters anymore… since I realized that I love him…"

_But Natsu was blushing when he handed me back my trunks… does that mean?_

_**Gray, really…? Get a hold of yourself… Natsu likes Lisanna… The whole school knows that**_

_I know that… Shaddup…!_

_**You do realize you're telling yourself to shut up, right?**_

_**[Gray: 0;; Inner Gray: 1]**_

I entered the classroom; approaching Erza and Lucy who were obviously waiting for me and Natsu to show up.

"Alright… now where's… oh never mind," locking arms with Natsu, "let's go~" Lucy giggled as we all headed off for god-knows-where.

**/Later that night/**

"Aah~ I'm exhausted… How about we go to an inn instead of driving all the way home?" Lucy let out a loud sigh as she stretched her arms over her head; we had been dragged off to some country festival by the girls.

"Yeah, let's…" Erza and Lucy walked towards one of the few inns that hadn't been filled... yet.

"Let's just get two rooms… I still haven't gotten my paycheck yet," Lucy suggested when we arrived at the front desk of the inn.

The girls paid for the rooms, handing both me and Natsu a key to our own room; we walked to it in silence. Somewhere in my gut, I had a feeling that the girls had planned this since neither of us had talked to one another during the whole festival. We found our room; I unlocked it since Natsu seemed to be in a sort of daze. Too tired to bother him, I decided to just grab a futon and set it up before lying down under the blanket. I could hear shuffling of his feet behind me, followed by the soft noise of him setting up the other futon somewhere in the room. I had nearly fallen asleep when I heard, "G-Gray… Y-you still a-awake?" behind me…

_He sounds close… maybe it's my imagination…_

"Yeah…" my muffled response came out low and filled with regret.

"umm… about this morning… there's something I should tell you…" I focused hard on where in the room he might be at.

"What is it?"

"I was the one last night… I had forgotten something in that room we found so when I went back I noticed a shadow swimming in the pool so I took a peek… and I saw you," pausing with a loud sigh, "I figured since you were alone… I'd just confess that I… I… I lo—I… I l-lov," quietly without making a sound I slipped out of the futon taking advantage of Natsu's talking to find him in the room.

After a few steps I tripped over a large mass and landed hard, knocking the wind out of me; I coughed violently before I realized that the large mass was also coughing trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"N-Natsu? Why were you lying so close to me?" I asked, curious and slightly confused by his actions.

"I-I-I LOVE YOU, GRAY!" He blurted out louder than he probably intended to.

I froze before his words sank in and I turned red before feeling glad that he couldn't see it in the dark room we were in; "Really," I'm not sure who said this but I could clearly see Natsu's cobalt eyes staring at me; a small hopeless smile across his face.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: A rewrite of the previous 'clouds' theme;; not sure if I really like how this one came out but its cute-ish :3**


	7. Hatred

******Moment #7: Hatred**

"Lisanna this… Lisanna that—"

"What the hell is your problem?" I heard my so-called boyfriend yelled after me as I stormed out of the kitchen.

"My problem? You're the one with a problem!" I growled back at him, hearing him following me; I forced my foot through both of my sneakers before storming out of my apartment.

I continued storming down the street, looking for some place to get away for a few hours; the bar was in the other direction. '_Nice one, Gray..._' I punished myself mentally as I kept my pace, not slowing down.

"G-Gray… wait…" I could hear Natsu getting closer; the familiar warmth soaking into my skin as I sighed before exploding on my boyfriend: "I've been busting my ass trying to get you see _**only**_ me and move past her! Why can't you see that? I'm in love with you, idiot!"

Lisanna had been Natsu's previous girlfriend; she had died the year before we started dating and ever since then: I've been trying everything to get Natsu to stop bringing her up every time things start going well for us. I felt something warm slide down my face; _am I crying?_

"Gray," a tug on my t-shirt and then, "I do see only you… I'm sorry that when Lis—I say her name… It's not because I'm still in love with her," his cobalt eyes nervously looking up into my onyx ones, "I love you Gray… and no one else…" He smiled softly.

Before I could speak I heard something that seemed to yank at my chest; "She'll always be important to me but not... _ever_ in the same way you are,"

_Will she ever disappear?_

_Will Natsu ever fully be mine and mine alone?_

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Another random short moment of Graysu~! :D**

**I gave up trying to have them posted in some sort of order of events... I'm sorry ;-;**


	8. Trickery

**Moment #8: Trickery**

"You're in love with Natsu, aren't you Gray?" Wendy asked the raven one day while they were resting after their track warm-ups for P.E class; both lying on the ground to calm their breathing.

"Ha? What's makes you ask something like that?" He asked her, feigning innocence and avoiding her question.

The petite girl stared at him for a moment before sighing as she sat up: "You ignore _**all** _of Juvia-san's love confessions… You _**refused** _to answer Lucy's question about who you like even though Erza threatened to beat you into oblivion on several occasions… You were _**oblivious** _to all of your fan girls' love confessions… and now you're even _**oblivious** _to your own feelings," deadpanning; blue eyes stared hard down at the pale raven who only managed a strained: "That doesn't mean I like Natsu,"

"Your right… you don't like Natsu,"

"Exactly…"

"You _love_ Natsu-san,"

"Yeah—Wait! No, I don't!" Gray panicked as he watched a mischievous grin spread across the innocent girl's face. He knew now that someone knew, his high school life wasn't going to be the same ever again!

**Moral of the drabble: A little trickery goes a long way.**

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Another re-write :D**


	9. Pride

**Moment 9: **Pride

**( - - - - )**

"Will you just admit it already?"

"No."

"Dammit! Why not, Gray?!"

The blonde was unnaturally fired-up this morning as she glared down at the brooding raven, who had voiced his displeasure concerning his best friend hanging around with Sting (of all people) the night before. Despite being in the classroom, the blonde continued to push this issue as he sat at his desk and she, standing in front of it with her hands on the wooden surface. Every one of their classmates tried to piece together what the heated discussion could be about but to no avail. As if the universe were against him, Gray's best friend - namely the one they were speaking of - walked inside of the room before noticing the strange atmosphere surrounding his friends. Neither of them seemed to have acknowledged his entrances as their discussion continued: "Admit it!"

"No,"

Lucy pouted, catching sight of the rosette from the corner of her brown eyes that stood in the doorway to the classroom; a mischievous gleam flashed through her eyes, which was caught by the onyx ones behind the desk, as an idea popped in his mind and before her friend could react - she was already running over to Natsu.

"Natsu~ I need to ask you something,"

"Lucy, no!" The next thing any of the three knew, they were a tangled weave of limbs on the floor much to the surprise of their classmates. Natsu was the first to say something, "Mind... telling... me... what's... going... on... you two,"

His remark going unnoticed as Gray coughed out under the weight above him: "I… said… no Lu-Lucy…"

"…but why?" Lucy complained, trying to untangle herself from the two males.

"What the **hell** is going on here?" Natsu raised his voice, lifting his head up slightly so Lucy could move her leg out from under it as the blonde responded: "Gray won't-"

Not wanting to hear the rest of that line, the raven forcibly pushed both of them off of him before stalking down the halls, the sudden movement startled the others to speechlessness until..

"Fine! Lucy I admit it: I'm in love with Natsu!" Gray yelled through the halls as he continued his trek to escape, imagining the girl squealing with joy of 'being right'.

**( - - - - )**

**Csilla: This has been sitting and waiting to be rewritten... **


	10. Gilding a Lily

**Moment #10: Gilding a Lily**

( - - - - )

"Ha... um... m-maybe... h-how a-about...?" Strings of breathless words stumbled out as the tan fingers tried to successfully complete their mission and when small metal pins tumbled onto the bathroom counter, inaudible curses slipped past his defenses. Another attempt proved useless but the rosette persisted to keep going even after he heard someone enter his home. The early hours of the morning narrowed down the mental list that popped up of who had just walked in without knocking; the most logical would be his father, Igneel Dragneel but Natsu was sure he saw him come home just as he heading to bed last night so the only other likely suspect-

"Whaddya think your doing?" The familiar voice of his raven-haired best friend filled his ears as he turned his upper body to quickly greet the other before going back to his original mission: taming his wild rosy locks of hair, specifically his bangs. He had seen plenty of guys in the manga, he borrowed from Levi, doing the same and thought he'd try it to tame his own hair.

"...trying to... pin down," grunting as he pushed one of the pins in, "these freakin' bangs," the rosette was trying to have the bobby pins form a 'X' but with not much luck; they always ended up either pull his hair awkwardly. Not looking right. Or falling out all together!

Onyx eyes bore holes into the back of the rosette in mild irritation; Gray couldn't believe his ears - _why on Earthland would Natsu care suddenly about his hair?!_

A vein threatened to pulse in his forehead as he continued to watch his best friend struggle with his own attempts to pin the normally wild and free rosy bangs. It wasn't like the raven didn't already figure out exactly what Natsu was aiming for. He had peer over and saw the look that the rosette was trying to mimic without any luck. Growing bored and completely irritated, the raven grabbed the other by the shoulder and swung him around slightly violently before pushing his best friend against the counter roughly. Before Natsu could bite out a complaint, pale fingers worked themselves through rosy locks freeing them from the metal pins. Not stopping there Gray focused solely on the bright hair before him, he started by ruffling the hair so it fell naturally into its normal state of being. Pale finger nimbly swept some rosy bangs to the side then pinning them before moving to another patch of rosy locks and pinning them down. Stepping back to admire his work, the raven sighed before muttering, "C'mon... or we'll be late..."

The moment his friend stepped outside the room, Natsu swung around to see the bobby pins he spent all morning with in his hair formed in a 'X'; grinning he ran out and followed behind his friend, who had made it as far as the living room. Upon hearing the footsteps approaching him, his best friend glanced back asking: "Why were you trying pin them down?"

"Ah," chuckling nervously, "I-I th-thought it be cool, you know" His friend only shook his head in response, irking the rosette to add: "What's wrong with that? What? Does it look stupid?"

Turning his head to capture the hard cobalt eyes in a short staring contest, which seemed to soften them before Gray spoke: "Not at all... just don't see the point of you wearing them..."

Not really understanding, Natsu pushed on: "What are you talking about? Its a fashion trend," _Shouldn't Mr. Popular understand that much at least?_

Cradling his head as he felt a headache knocking at the doors of his mind, the raven sighed noisily: "That isn't what I meant, dumbass"

"Then what-" Growing angry with not only his own lack of bluntness and his best friend's obliviousness, the raven cut off his best friend with a bold question: "Why add to something that's already amazingly perfect?" Silence.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: For those that don't understand that phrase ('cause I didn't until I looked it up [WOOT! Google!]) it means 'adding to something that is already beautiful (a lily, for instance)' so in a roundabout way...**

**Gray thinks Natsu is beautiful! :D**


End file.
